danganronpa_oc_tags_kmm_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Aya Evergarden
Aya Evergarden (綾エバーガーデン (Aya Evergarden)) is a participant of the Killing School Semester featured in Danganronpa: Killer Murder Mania. Her title is the Ultimate Pretender (スーパー高校レベルのプリテンダー (Super High School Level Pretender)) Introduction Aya was found in the kitchen stacking on some cookies and juice. She was found after monokuma was introduced but was there when he was, she was just quiet. Aya's Fate Aya had been the murderer of Chapter 3. After Aya had been found out she started to state why she did it. She said stuff like "it's hard pretending for all of your life!" She wass than pull into her execution. Execution After entering a pitch black room a light shines on a girl with pastel pink hair and a school uniform, Amina who was one of Aya's frieds thata went missing, this girl was stabbed in the back at least 3 times. Next was a girl with blueish hair, she was chained to a chair, that was injected with something before passing out. This went on and on until it landed on a girl with short blonde hair, a hat on, that stabbed herself. The blueish haired girl woke up this tie she had a huge hammer thing, she walked up to Aya while smiling before hitting Aya over the head. Appearance Aya appears to be around the age 16, which she is. She always smiles unless other wise. Aya almost always is wearing a hoodie, mostly her black or blue hoodies. Aya has haxel eyes and black and medium blue hair that is pulled up in a sideish ponytail with a little piece out. She wears a black or blue hoodie with a white shirt under it. he shirt has a little breast cancer ribbon and says supporter on it. She also wear either a black skirt or pants. Her shoes her light blue and white checkered shoes. Personality Aya has a very normalish personality. Aya seems to be bored most of the time but when around friends she is happy and sometimes can be annoying. Aya doesn't really care about looks and stuff like that. She can be found messing around with paints markers and stickers. She can be kind of shy at first but once you get to know her she's, like I said, happy, outgoing, and kind of annoying. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Pretender Having the talent, Ultimate Pretender, Aya can figure others likes dislikes and personality out almost as soon as she meets them. Due to her talent she can fake almost anything even being happy. Other abilities is are smarts, due to her past she is very smart in math and reading. Anoother is she ca fit into small places, such as in a cabinet. Relationships Masami Oshiro Masami was the first one to meet Aya, finding her in the kitchen. They became close friends. Masami had made sure Aya was eating and sleeping due to her lack of both. They once had talked about their pasts with each other. During the trial of Chapter 3 Aya was found out as the murderer and Masami was surprised. Doyu Suniti Doyu and Aya had become friends a day before the trial of Chapter 3. Aya had kind of joined the Stuffed Animal Protection Squad (SAPS) which Doyu was also in. They had chatted a while. Ricky Nakamura Ricky and Aya had become friends a day before the trial of Chapter 3. Aya was kind of in the SAPS which Doyu and Ricky were also in. They had chatted a while also with Doyu.Category:Students Category:Females Category:Killers Category:KMM